


An Angelic Birthright

by CumberBitchAllTheWay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Baby Winchester - Freeform, Baby with wings, Help, I don't know how to tag things..., M/M, Pregnant Cas, Unhelpful Sammy, everybody lives!!!!!, not dead, sort of almost Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberBitchAllTheWay/pseuds/CumberBitchAllTheWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean didn't really know how Cas had become pregnant but he wasn't going to question it. He also wasn't going to question how Gabriel, Kevin, and Adam were alive. Nope, the only question on his mind was what the hell am I going to name my child?<br/>And no, Sam, we are not naming her after passed loved ones!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Unhelpful Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written by two people. Two step sisters who had nothing better to do. One of them is a physcopath with an affinity for adjectives and the other is good at typing. (

Dean didn't really know how Cas had become pregnant. I mean they were in a relationship and all, yeah... but Cas was a guy. Oh well, maybe it was an angel thing. Dean wasn't really going to question it. Unfortunately, the nurse at the hospital they took him to was.

" Can you run that by me again?" she said tearing her eyes away from Cas' swollen abdomen to stare at Dean like she had just seen a ghost. But there were no ghosts in that building. Dean had already checked.

" Look lady, I don't understand it anymore than you do. But my husband's waters just broken, and we need your help." Dean answered tiredly.

" Um, OK. Follow me." the nurse said leading them down a corridor into a room and having Cas lay down on the hospital bed.

" Dean, dying." Cas groaned.

" Your not dying, Cas, you just going into labor." Sam explained helpfully.

" Dying." Cas insisted.

" Jesus Christ." Dean mumbled shaking his head.

" No, I'm Castiel."

" I got the call, what are you idjits up to now?" Bobby cut in just now walking through the door.

" I'm dying." Cas repeated at the same time Sam had said, " He's giving birth!"

" ohhhhhkkkkkkkaaaaaayyyyyy. Dean would you care to explain this?"

Dean scratched his head in an awkward sort of way. " Um, I may or may not have gotten Cas pregnant." he mumbled.

" So let me get this straight," Bobby said making an ironic use of the word. " You two are like.. goin' out?"

" Yes," Cas confirmed. " And I am dying."

" Your not dying!" the nurse said. " But you are giving birth, and I advise you to stay calm. This should be a fairly regular procedure, though it has never happened before."

" See Cas, your not dying!" Sam said cheerfully.

" Shut up, Sam," Dean said moving to Cas' bedside. " So how you feelin', man? And don't say dying."

Cas just glared at him.

HALF HOUR LATER...

" Push, Cas! Push!" Dean cried, feeling his blood pressure rising.

" Um, like this?" Cas said, shoving Sam over.

" No, Cas! The other push! Like your pooping!"

" But Dean, I am an angel of the lord," Cas said with a frown. " We do not poop."

" Wait, what?!" the nurse said, completely and utterly confused by the situation.

" Oh never mind!" Dean said.

6 TIRING HOURS LATER...

" Um, Cas?"

" Yes?"

" Our baby has wings."

Castiel smiled. " Yes I thought that might happen."

" Well... umm..." Dean stuttered. " Do you wanna hold her?"

" Yes, of course," Cas said reaching his hands out and making little grabby motions. " But we still need a name for her."

" Idjit Jr.!" Bobby said, only half joking.

" No!" Dean cried. " We need something that at least sounds like a girl name."

"How about Mary?" Sam said.

"No."

" Ellen?"

" No."

" Jo?"

" No."

" Maybe we should name her Ashley, cause, you know, Ash."

" God dambit, Sammy! Why do you want to name my daughter after passed loved ones? Cas, you got any ideas?"

But Castiel had fallen asleep.

" How about we name her after me?" Gabriel said popping out of nowhere with a chained up Crowley in tow.

" Gabriel, you're alive!" Sam said pulling him into a bone crushing hug. " And you brought Crowley!"

" Gabriel, we are not naming her after you!" Dean cut in, ruining the moment.

" Well why don't you name her after that dad of yours. What was his name again? John?" Crowley said.

" NO!" Sam and Dean shouted simultaneously.

" I would like to weigh in on this conversation!" Lucifer interrupted, his head popping up through the floor boards.

" Go away, Lucifer! Nobody likes you!" Sam snapped.

" OK, bye. :( "

The nurse who was observing this conversation, promptly passed out on the floor.

" Do you think we should help her?" Bobby asked, nudging her with the toe of his boot.

" Nah! She's a nurse! She'll know what to do!" Gabriel said, and with that he poofed them all back to the bunker.


	2. A Surprise in the Bunker

When they appeared in the kitchen of the bunker, Cas was still sleeping, so they just lied him down on the table.

" Hiya guys!" they heard Kevin say at the same time Adam barreled through the door and pulled them all into a group hug. Even Crowley.

" Oh my god! Kevin, Adam, your alive!" Dean said.

" You can thank me for that." Gabriel said with a grin.

" But... how?" Sam asked.

" How? Samsquatch, I am an Archangel."

" Guys, I think we're getting distracted here," Bobby interrupted. " We still need to give the kid a name."

15 MINUTES AND AN EXTREMELY DIFFICULT EXPLANATION LATER...

" How about we name her Kevin?!"

" No!"

" Jess?"

" No."

" How about Naomi?"

" Dude, what the hell?"

" How about Anna?" said an apparently now conscious Castiel.

" You know what Cas?" Dean said. " She's your baby, so if you wanna name her after your dead sister, go ahead!"

Cas nodded. " So her name is Anna Winchester."

" I guess that's that," Bobby said. " Now you guys might wanna go check on her cause I think I hear crying."

" Oh god." Dean muttered.

This is going to be interesting.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't that beautiful?!  
> If you read all the way to this then thank you for your patience and thank you for putting up with our weirdness!  
> THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Love,  
> CumberBitchAllTheWay and Step Sis.  
> =D

**Author's Note:**

> Well we hope you liked that. It wasn't really what we intended to write, but one never knows when late night inspiration is going to strike!!!  
> And you never know what's going to happen when it does! =D


End file.
